Even Slender Men Have Secrets
by AdamTheCentaur
Summary: Hello! This is an ongoing drama story starring Slender Man, Tender Man, and of coarse Sexual Offender Man! What will Slender do when an annoying old enemy shows up and tries to take Tender away? Note: Slender x Tender/ Sexual Offender x Tender. (MalexMale) Don't like don't read. (Character cloths may have been altered)


The children let out horror filled screams and ran as 17 year old Tender man stepped out from behind a tree that was rooted at the very edge of the woods near the playground.

"_Damn it_!" He said with frustration, as he turned around, pulling his coat collar up over his cheeks. He glided back into the forest with a huff.

"_Why do they always run? I'm not __**him!**_"

It was true the children didn't like him, no one did, he looked too much like his brother, the terrible Slender man. With his tall, skinny figure, and tentacles he could see why they might mix them up sometimes, but come on! His suit was pink, he was shorter than Slender, and his cheeks always had a little red tint on them. The only reason they thought he was Slender man was because he didn't have a face! He was nothing like his brother! He loved kids! He would never hurt them, But they didn't care! He looked the part so he was always alone. He wished he had some company, even if it was just every once in awhile, any company was better than his brother, but no one ever listened or even talked to him. Of course they couldn't understand him anyway. He learned that over time. Every time he tried to explain to them that he wasn't Slender man they just would scream and run away. It always made him feel saddened when they did that.

"_That's it! That's the last time I try to make friends! If they want to run then fine let them run!" _He puffed as loud as he could. After all no one could hear him when he talked. No one that is except for his brother, and he was nowhere in sight.

"_What are you going on about?" _asked a gruff voice behind him.

Tender spun around to see his brother gingerly leaning against a tree, one of his long legs crisscrossing the other. He was only 22 but he dressed like a 45 year old businessman. His red tie showed brightly against his darker, black suit. Tender was in no mood for his brothers teasing.

"_I was trying to make friends, but I can't and it's all your damn fault!"_ He yelled bunching his fists, plainly showing his anger. He turned back around and started to walk away.

"_Still trying to make friends? You stupid dolt no ones gonna want to be friends with you and it has nothing to do with me! ...Damn it, look at me when I'm talking to you!"_ said Slender kicking himself off the tree and taking long strides toward his little brother. He grabbed his brother roughly by the shoulder and spun him around. In truth Slender didn't just scare normal people, Tender was terrified of him to. Tender shouting like that at him was the first rebellious thing hes ever done to Slender. Slender was taller and more powerful than he could ever even hope to be. He cringed, hugging his hands close to his chest and lowering his gaze to the dead leaves that were scattered all over the ground. Slender was close, so close that he could feel the heat that always seemed to radiate from him. Tender always thought it was strange that such a cold man was so warm.

"_They don't hate you because they think you're me! They hate you because of how we both look!" _Slender said clutching Tender's shoulders. Slender knew that his brother still thrived on the false hope that just because Tender wasn't him they would be his friend, but it was useless. They would never accept them because of how they looked.

"_**Can he read minds?**_" wondered Tender as he stared at that leaves. Slender pulled Tender in closer, giving him a loving hug. Tender was shocked his brother had never hugged him before. The warmth the was coming from him was so comforting. It felt so right, standing there sharing their warmth, Slenders head resting on his. He felt strangely happy, and safe, which was ironic because Slender scared Tender more than anything. The hug lasted a few moments longer, before Slender pulled away and started walking back towards the tree he had been leaning on.

"_Wait Slender! Where are you going?" _Tender asked, grabbing the sleeve of his brother's pullover.

"_None of your business_! _I'll be home later!_" He spat shaking his arm free without even looking at Tender. He began to walk again until he disappeared from sight, leaving Tender there alone in the woods. He only grieved a moment before starting off towards his home. He was use to Slender's bad attitude and strange mood changes. He tried to imagine what it would be like if him and his older brother were normal. His mind began to drift off to how wonderful it would be to play and talk with the children. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking somewhere close. Tender jumped, then berated himself for doing so. It was no strange thing for him to hear branches breaking in the woods. He started to walk again confident that what he heard was just a branch falling from a dead tree. The noise came again, closer this time, practically right on top of him. Tender spun around just as a horde of tentacles came into his line of vision, trapping him tightly. He didn't yell, he thought it was his brother just trying to scare him, and it had worked but he didn't want Slender to know that.

"_Well now. __**What**_ _do we have here?" _Said a deep voice behind him. Now Tender was showing his fear, the voice was not his brothers. He turned his head, straining his neck, to look in the direction the voice had come from. What he saw shocked him. It was a man, not a normal man, he looked just like Slender, skinny, and intimidating. But there was something different about him. His suit maybe? It was a strange dark blue color. Never the less he was _not _Slender. Tender struggled but the tentacles bound his hands together, and he couldn't release his tentacles because the stranger had wrapped all around him, encasing his back, only leaving his legs free.

"_Let go of me! Who are you?!" _Tender shouted, his voice high pitched and breaking. The man lifted him off the ground and pulled him closer until Tender's face was just a few inches from his. Tender moved his head back as far as it would go. The stranger moved his own head down even closer, placing a kiss under his chin.


End file.
